


In Love (Just not with you)

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, One-Shot, Sciles break-up, Scott Is A Dick, Stiles is not okay, dont hate me, heartbroken, stydia if you squint, this was a midnight thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have been together for two years. </p><p>That is until one of them ends it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love (Just not with you)

Stiles stood against his locker as he waited for his boyfriend to appear. He busied himself with the games on his phone until he felt those familiar arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

“Good morning, baby.” The smooth voice of Scott’s voice made Stiles’ cheeks flush. Even after two years of being together, Scott still had that effect on him. He could make Stiles’ heart sped up by doing anything simple; like a touch or a feather light kiss. 

“Good morning. Are we still going to my house after school?” He questioned while placing a loving kiss to the werewolf’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I need to talk to you about something also.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, already curious about what the conversation may be. He was smart enough to know that his lover wouldn’t give him any hints about what the talk was in relation to, so he didn’t bother to question it. 

He simply nodded and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a goodbye kiss. Scott, knowing what was about to happen after school, tightened his hold on Stiles and kissed his lips with a certain desire Stiles couldn’t describe. 

Once they broke apart, Scott gave his best friend a grin and started towards his class. 

Throughout the day, Stiles couldn’t stay focused on anything his teachers said. His mind was trying to figure out what Scott wanted to talk about. Something stirred in his chest and he got a feeling the talk was nothing good.

When that final bell rung, echoing off the school walls, Stiles was sprinting from the classroom and out to his beloved jeep. He quickly pulled out of his parking spot and sped down the road to his house.

Scott sat on the porch of the Stilinski household, playing with his fingers. He had skipped his last period to think about what he really wanted to do. And what he was about to do, was going to be the most painful thing he had ever done before. It would hurt more than being shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet. 

His ears perked up when he heard the jeep park in the driveway and Stiles walking up to him. His eyes traveled up and settled on the smiling face of his boyfriend. 

“Do you want to go inside and- “

“I think we should break up.”

The spoke their words at once. 

Stiles’ lips stopped moving, all the air vanishing from his lungs. His whiskey colored eyes widened as he gawked at Scott; who avoided looking at Stiles.

“W-What?” He forced the question past the lump forming in his throat. 

Scott castes his eyes down to his feet, his shoes suddenly becoming more interesting. “I fell in love with someone else.”

The smell of hurt and sadness immediately invaded Scott’s senses. He peered up just in time to see the first of many tears roll down his best friend’s face. He took a careful step forward, reaching out to hug the man, only to be rejected.

Stiles jerked away from him like he was fire and he didn’t want to be burned. Without a second glance at the man who just shattered his heart in a million pieces, he ventured inside his house and slammed the front door. 

Stiles spent the next week curled in his bed, refusing to see or talk to anyone. Some of his friends, like Isaac and Lydia, stopped by to check on him but he ignored all their attempts. The bags got darker under his eyes and his already skinny frame began to get skinnier. 

After the second week went by, Lydia grew tired of not seeing Stiles in school. He had easily wormed himself into her heart and she couldn’t stand not seeing him or hearing his stupid rants. 

She pulled into his driveway on a Thursday morning, making her way inside the home and to the room where Stiles was locked up. The door squeaked when she pushed it open with one of her delicate hands. A frown settled on upon her face when she saw the sniffling body of her friend. 

“Stiles, come on. You have to go to school.” She gently stroked his cheek, thumb catching a few tears as they fell. Stiles, even in his state of misery, knew not to fight against Lydia. Slowly, he dragged himself out of the comfort of his bed and threw on the sweats and sweater Lydia handed to him. 

The two of them entered the school building only moments later. Students stopped to stare at Stiles, the whole school have known of his relationship with Scott. Some people sent him remorseful glances and others patted his back.

Lydia stayed beside Stiles and reached her hand out to hold his for comfort. Together the two of them made their way to Stiles’ locker. Lydia tightened her grip on Stiles’ hand when he froze in his place, his eyes glued to the couple in front of him. 

Allison, one of his friends, was leaned against a locker with Scott’s fingers tangled in her hair and their lips connected. The smiles on both of their faces as they kissed was clear to see. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut to avoid breaking down in tears in the middle of the hallway. His already broken heart breaking into a million more pieces. An arm found its way around his waist and hugged him tightly. 

In the security of Lydia’s arms, Stiles allowed himself to hide his face in her shoulder and cry into the strawberry-blonde’s dress.   
From that day on, Stiles Stilinski pretended that he was okay and ignored the way his heart would break every day he saw the love of his life with someone else.


End file.
